Blind and Grinning Foolishly
by Philiantastic
Summary: In which Natsume is blind with love and possibly quite drunk. Drabbling along.
1. Blind and Grinning Foolishly

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Gakuen Alice, nor do I own any or all of the lyrics to "Can't Take My Eyes Off of You" by Muse. Or even Aquafina®!

Please excuse Natsume's extreme OOC and randomness...he's drunk?

* * *

And he chugged a cup of cold water to remind himself that he _couldn'tcouldn'tcouldn't _because she wasn't his but he looked at her and her beauty overwhelmed him as his reasons fell into oblivion.

* * *

She snarled ferociously and he grinned foolishly.

She was still cute when she snarled ferociously. Oh how beautiful she was. "Mikannnn come and give Natty a kissy!"

Mikan stared in disbelief and Hotaru chuckled maniacally, oh the money she will be making.

Ruka tried to drag him away and Natsume slapped his arm. "DON'T! Touch me. Only Mikannnnnnn can touch me." Mikan groaned.

"Mikan! Mikan! I thought of a song for youuuu! Aren't you happy? You always wanted me to write you a song! Here I'll sing a singisongi for you my dearie!

Oh be my Aquafina®

Be my lovely drink! You can…"

He scrunched his forehead in an attempt to think.

"I don't remember the rest…you still love me right Mikan? I miss you alotttttttttttt! Will you come back to me?"

She drew him aside. "Natsume, I'm not sure if you remember in your disgustingly drunken state but I was never with you and you are currently an item with that expletive also known as Lu- Mmmph!"

Natsume collapsed on her and she staggered back into the corner unable to support his weight. She wriggled around in order to try to get him off but he was too heavy and refused to budge. "Natsume," she gasped out, "Get off you're hurting me!" Was it just her or did he let off a bit? Either that or she had finally managed to find a position in which she could actually allow oxygen to enter her lungs. Suddenly she stiffened. "Natsume?"

"Mmmm?" His hold on her tightened almost imperceptibly.

"What have you been drinking?" He mumbled incoherently. "What?" Again with the mumbling.

"Well, whatever it is, you sure don't smell like you've been drinking alcohol." She could feel his mouth form a smirk against his shoulder.

"You're smelling me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not really, it's just that if you're this drunk you should reek of alcohol. But you don't. Why is that?"

All he did was tighten his grip on her in response.

"Natsume?"

She reached up and grasped his head in between her hands, forcing him too look at her in the eye.

He started singing. "You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you."

She looked at him with a dumbfounded expression "When did you start listening to Muse?"

He grinned foolishly.

"When I hacked into your mp3 and took all your songs."

* * *

An awkward ending indeed. However I don't think this will be a one-shot so it won't be _so_ very awkward will it?

Cheers!


	2. RuRu

A slow start, but I promise I'll clear things up! Thanks for Reviewing! You don't know much you brightenededed my day! (: A Ruru pairing if you will.

* * *

"I might've slipped him a bit of this." Hotaru's expression remained ever impassive as she threw Ruka the small clear vial.

"Courtesy of Nonoko."

Ruka held an expression of bewilderment as he read the label on the potion.

"Verisimilitude? So," He said slowly "Natsume's actions only held a semblance to the truth? He doesn't have any real feelings for Mikan?"

Hotaru shrugged and began to walk away. "Sometimes you have to learn to read the fine print, stupid."

Ruka desperately searched the bottle for any text that he might've missed and could find nothing.

"There _is_ no fine print!" He bit out in frustration.

He looked up but she had already disappeared. He looked back down at the vial and finally noticed the "Peel Back Here" tab on the label.

"Woops."

A sudden flash blinded him and he flailed around as he almost dropped the vial. Another click followed by a flash blinded him once again as he tried to blink the spots out of his eyes. He groaned in despair as he knew before he even saw her, that Hotaru Imai had once again tricked him.

"Dense Nogi discovering his own stupidity, worth 50 rabbits. Disoriented and half-blinded Nogi, 55 rabbits." She flashed him a condescending smile. "Thanks."

With that she walked away and Ruka couldn't help but admire her elegance. He groaned again and smacked himself. How unbelievably pathetic could he get?

* * *

B&GF is my first fanfiction! This is just a little project I'm doing during exam week, else I'd be gouging my eyes out. Thanks for Reading! Please take care of me! :)


	3. An obsessed Nattie

Mikan openly stared at Natsume.

Natsume pointedly turned away from her and looked out the window, seemingly unaffected by her intense scrutiny.

Natsume Hyuuga is not one to cave under pressure.

"What do you want Polka?"

Scratch that, Natsume Hyuuga is not one to cave under pressure unless pressured by a certain Mikan Sakura.

Darn her. She always got her way.

"You hacked into my mp3 and stole all my songs." She said without hesitation, a note of incredulity apparent in her voice.

"Hn" He reached out and tugged at one of her pigtails, relishing the silky softness of her hair.

She smacked his hand away "What did you even _drink_ last night because I swear it wasn't alcohol." She snorted. "I'm glad you passed out so that Ruka could finally take you away. Plus, you were saying some really creeperish things. Why would you hack into my mp3 and steal my songs? What else? Do you have the duplicate key to my room too?"

He smirked and unconcernedly turned away.

She let out a shriek of horror. "You DO have the duplicate key to my room? I was only joking! Why do you have the duplicate key to my room?! Why would they even GIVE it to you? Tell me WHO gave it to you so I can go maul them! Give me my key back!"

His gaze drifted lazily back to her and he couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at her infuriated expression. "Oh shut up, love."

"sL:DFKJ!"

"Pardon? I don't understand stupid. If you are capable, please speak in a more intelligible language." This time a corner of his lip tugged upward about a millimeter as he could practically _see_ the steam coming out of her ears.

"My _best friend _or even my _boyfriend_ is supposed to have my duplicate key, not **you**!"

Natsume bristled at this, "You're _boyfriend_? Since when did you have a _boyfriend _and why would he need the duplicate key to your room?"

"Well it makes a lot more sense than you having it!" Mikan angrily sputtered out.

"I'm your partner" He replied smugly and then he changed his tone, "Who's your boyfriend?" he said sharply.

"Fine! I don't have one! Unlike you, I'm single! Are you satisfied?" She let out a huff and turned back around to face the board.

The tension constricting Natsume's heart disappeared and the sudden need to annihilate the whole of the male population, excluding himself and Ruka of course, vanished.

"Yes. I'm very satisfied."

She turned around to face him again, and saw the relief in his eyes. She was stung by this and looked at him with unhindered disgust.

"Do you enjoy seeing me so miserable? I get it! I'm ugly, stupid and annoying! Who would evereverever like me! Now just shut up about it and go find your dearest Luna. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to see you."

And with that, the atmosphere between them returned to how it had been for the past year. Tense, antagonistic, and pugnacious. It wasn't even the amicable type of belligerency their childhood days held. It was different: deep, serious and evidence of emotional wounds.

Natsume gazed at the rigid form of the brunette who had turned back to the board and let out a soft sigh, looking out the window to gaze at the clouds, dreaming of happier days.

* * *

Mikan slammed her books down as she sat down next to Hotaru. She let out a sigh and snuggled into Hotaru's arm-or at least, tried to snuggle into Hotaru's arm. "Eat your dinner, stupid."

Mikan let out another sigh as she stared vacantly at the food in front of her.

"Stop sighing, it's giving me a headache." Hotaru's voice cut through Mikan's reverie.

Mikan caught her self mid sigh and turned to Hotaru indignantly. "Did you know that Natsume hacked into my mp3 and stole all my songs?"

"Of course."

"_And! _Andandand! He has the duplicate key to my room! How creeperstalkerweirdo can someone get?! Why does he have the key to my room and who gave it to him?"

Hotaru smirked. "If that's all you know, you're in for a rude awakening."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing." Hotaru nonchalantly turned away and began to dig into her dinner, signaling an end to the conversation.

Mikan picked up a flash of blond from the corner of her eye and immediately pounced.

"Ruka!"

Ruka responded with a smile and Mikan launched into her tirade.

"?!?HOWCREEPYISYOURBESTFRIEND?!"

"…Sorry? I didn't really catch that."

"!"

"Mikan, I'm really sorry, but I can't understand you."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to say it one more time, slowly."

"Natsume-room!"

Ruka was finally saved by Hotaru, who was enjoying his perplexed predicament but decided to put an end to her friend's stupidity.

"Natsume hacked into Mikan's mp3 and stole all of her songs. He also seems to be in possession of the duplicate key to her room."

Ruka turned a vibrant red and turned to his food, avoiding Mikan's piercing stare.

"Well?"

"Uh, Mikan?"

"What?"

"T-that's not the only thing Natsume has." Ruka stuttered as he turned a magnificent hue of magenta.

"What else could he possibly have?"

"You have no idea." Everyone but Hotaru looked up as Koko settled down in front of them.

"Do explain yourself my dear Koko." Mikan's patience was wearing thin.

"He has _everything._ Well naturally he has all your stats. Blood type, birthday, favorite color, favorite hat, favorite underwear."

Mikan choked on her milk.

Unaware of this, Koko continued, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Not only that, but he has certain _friends,"_ at this he glanced at Ruka and his grin widened, "to keep tabs on you all day."

Mikan whirled around. "Ruka! You're a spy? I thought you were my friend!"

Koko sniggered, "He's not the only one."

Mikan turned to him and pointed with a trembling finger "You!"

Koko burst out laughing, "How about your best friend?"  
Mikan looked at Hotaru who was still eating as if nothing was going on. "Hotaru?" Her voice squeaked at the end.

"Hyuuga pays well."

Mikan let out a wail "My _best friend_ is a spy and a traitor! I'm surrounded! I can't trust anyone!"

Koko wiggled his eyebrows and leaned forward. "Even the walls and the trees are on his side."

Mikan screamed and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Stop messing with her mind, Koko." Hotaru finally finished and rose from her spot.

Koko leaned back, reclining with his hands behind his head. "You know it's true, Imai. You _do_ work for him. You're the one who gave him access to her mp3 and the duplicate key."

"I do no such thing. We're partners in business. I _work_ for no one." She glanced at Ruka,

"Hyuuga's a filthy rich freak."

* * *

Huzzah!  
Thanks to

JuSt To RaNdOm

OtakuShigatsuGalz7653

Moonlightnin

jazziscool

sammae18

xoxo. You all made my day (:

This was really going to be lightasalemonade drabbling (R&R), but somehow a plot began to develop(R&R). Should I make it drabbling with a bit of a plot connecting them all together (R&R), and sort of not really clearing things up? (sort of like the way I have it right now. Ex) Natsume & Luna's relationship -_-. Why are Mikan&Natsume at odds? Will it be resolved? .) or should I clarify alot of things and make it more of a plotty fanfiction(R&R)?

Thanks again (R&R-Subliminal messaging FTW!)!


	4. KO

Disclaimer: Tachibana Higuchi owns all. Tough life.

It was snowing and the irresponsible idiot had gone out to frolic with barely any layers. No scarf, no gloves, no hood nor even a hat for God's sake, just that flimsy excuse of a jumper. White flakes stood out in stark contrast as they got caught in her dark fringe of lashes.

Look. Now she's trying to catch a snowflake in her mouth.

You'd think that with such a big mouth that this would be accomplished in no time, but she stood there for at least five minutes and finally let out a whoop of delight. That girl, doesn't she know that snowflakes are just loaded with pollution nowadays? Her naivety astounds me.

I gave a start as she tripped over a rock and fell face down into the snow. Her head popped back up in a matter of seconds though and I settled back into my chair. Only to jerk forward and snarl as a _boy_ reached down to help her up. I whipped my phone out and was rewarded with an immediate answer. "What do you want, Hyuuga?" Imai's cold and business-like tone was the same as ever and I couldn't help but wonder at Ruka's strange infatuation with her. But then again, he _is_ my best friend.

Enough of that though, it was time to get down to business.

"Ma-"

Hotaru cut me off, the nerve of that girl. "I already know it's a 'male' otherwise you wouldn't be calling, just get to the important material."

"Blue eyes, red hair, 6'1'', looks to be in the high school division. Alice unknown-ah." The strange boy produced a bouquet of flowers seemingly out of nowhere and handed it to Mikan. "Botanical or Creation Alice. Price?"

I could practically see her smirk, "I can get you the information in 30 seconds but that's express delivery. Extra cost."

I grit my teeth, "Whatever, just tell me how much you want?"

"Mmm,"

"Hurry up, Imai!"

"I'll be easy on you this time, 50 rabbits to my lab by 2:00 AM sharp."

I replied with a curt "Fine" and immediately hung up.

When I looked up again, the girl was an infuriating shade of magenta.

I growled as I remembered the time she had called me _cute_ and the time she had caught me looking at bejeweled hair pins, obviously for Aoi, _not_ for my non-existent cross-dressing habits. There were all those infuriating amount of times that I had prevented her from tripping over air-it did feel nice to hold her though I'll tell her that over my dead body. And here she was swooning over this _pansy_ for helping her up and giving her some measly flowers.

My phone vibrated, and I checked my newly received message from Imai. So, pansy boy's name was James- irrelevant, no one would need to remember it anyways. He has a _particular_ interest for brunettes and cultivates the tangerine orchards near the Southern Woods with his Botanical Alice.

A bit too much of a coincidence.

Not fate. Never fate.

Now, how to go about getting rid of this pest.

I looked back down at pansy boy's information.

What's this? A slight case of pyrophobia?

Well, pyrophobe, meet pyromaniac.

K. O.

* * *

A tribute to the onslaught of snow that my little ol' town just got for the first time in about 5 years.

Tis from Natsume's point of view and I'm sorry the setting's a bit confusing. Here's an explanation: Well, you know how Natsume's usually in a room looking down from inside and watching Mikan? Yup. That's what's happening. Pretty much the usual.

I love snow heheh. Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, favorite-ers, subscribers, er ers and on! My appreciation for you all escalades exponentially by the minute!


	5. Wuthering Heights

It was nighttime and somehow Mikan found herself wandering back to the Sakura Tree for the first time in ages. So what if she was feeling a bit nostalgic, sue her. She settled down into the crevice of the roots and leaned her back against the trunk.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" She murmured as she felt the rough texture of the tree.

Natsume leapt down from the branches and landed next to her.

"How did you know I was up there?"

She glared at him "I didn't! I was talking to the tree!" She made as if to get up but Natsume gently pushed her back down.

"Can you just, stay? Just," he bit his lip, "just for a little bit."

She searched his eyes for some hidden emotion but could find none and settled back into her spot and closed her eyes. Natsume tentatively sat down next to her-not to close-and gauged her reaction. She remained still with her eyes closed and he relaxed.

"Do you remember studying Wuthering Heights in Narumi's class?"

Natsume snapped his head around to look at her, his brow furrowing, unable to decipher where she was going with the conversation.

"Yes" He responded slowly, "I remember."

"Catherine and Heathcliff were inseparable as children." Mikan began dreamily, opening her eyes and staring up into the winter night.

"No matter how her brother threatened her or abused Heathcliff, they always stuck together. You remember that, right?"

Natsume responded with a stiff nod.

"And then," Mikan paused and gave a wry smile. "And then Catherine chose to marry Edgar Linton."

Natsume cut in hastily, "Catherine loved Heathcliff, she said it herself! And then it was Heathcliff who left!"

Mikan continued to gaze at dark sky, refusing to meet his eyes. "Catherine never told Heathcliff she loved him, Heathcliff never knew. All he heard was Catherine's decision to marry Linton. So what if she loved him? She left him first. It was "degrading" for her to marry Heathcliff." Finally, she glanced at Natsume, meeting his eyes for a second, "She said it herself."

Natsume returned, "She was devastated when he left. Bedridden for days,"

Mikan pushed on. "Heathcliff came back and found Catherine happy with Linton."

Natsume butt in again "Happy to see Heathcliff come back! She was ecstatic!"

"Then she left him again." Mikan whispered, her voice barely audible. She stood up and he followed her.

Suddenly she turned around and screamed. "She DIED, Natsume, do you understand?"

He stepped closer to her "I won't leave you. I won't die, don't- I promised I would protect you."

"Shut up! Shutupshutupshutupshutup!" Mikan's eyes were wild with a pathetic fury as she fought against the tears, threatening to spill out. Her frame was shaking and she bowed her head.

Finally, as she controlled her tears she lifted her head to meet his desperate eyes.

And it hurt him.

It hurt him to the extent where the line between physical and emotional pain blurred and then disappeared. His stomach tightened and ate away at itself, leaving a gaping hole sucking his everything into an abyss; even as something steadily forced the oxygen out of his lungs, leaving him in unending agony. And to his bewilderment, he could still feel his heart beating within his chest, even when he was so sure that it had been ripped out and torn to shreds.

And he just wanted her to smile for him again.

He reached out to pull her to him but she turned around and ran. And soon she was swallowed up by the darkness of the night.

It was an ironic description, really. He wanted to save her from the corruption and darkness, and here she was, being "swallowed up by the darkness of the night."

But he was so close and all he could do for now was wait.

* * *

Dipping into a bit of the Angst. ( :

When I first wrote it, Mikan was looking at stars. But then I put this chapter after it was snowing. That means it's winter right? And there usually aren't that many stars during winter. So,,,I changed it! Haha just a piece of trivial information that I wanted to throw out there.

Do critique!


	6. A Partial Reconciliation

Mikan concentrated on not slipping and falling as she stumbled through the swirling snow, trying to find her way out of Central Town. She collided headlong into someone with a soft "Oomph" and looked up.

Only to find Luna Koizumi regaining her balance.

Mikan intended brush by without so much of a greeting and expected the same in return. However, as she walked on, she felt a warm hand grab her arm and pull her back. Mikan immediately tensed up, expecting an aggressive response from her nemesis.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

Mikan nodded dumbly, startled by Luna's soft tone. The next thing she knew, they were sitting on a bench, silently watching the snow swirl around them, piling into muted drifts.

"Why does untouched snow look so beautiful?"

Mikan seemed to have lost her ability to speak and just sat there in confusion. Her unresponsive state seemed to suit Luna just fine as she continued on, answering her own question in almost a dreamy manner.

"It's beautiful because it's so pure." Mikan tore her gaze away from the seemingly changed Luna and looked back out at the snow. She had never really questioned the beauty of snow before, but now she could understand what Luna was talking about. It _was_ beautiful and pure.

Luna sighed and elapsed into silence again. Finally, Mikan found her voice and spoke up.

"Koizumi, why did you want to talk to me?"

Luna let out a deep breath and finally turned to meet Mikan's eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you about two things. Actually, we're not really going to hold a conversation, I would appreciate it if you just kind of listened to what I have to say."

Mikan smiled wryly, it was the same spoiled Luna.

"I wanted to say two things to you. One is that I want to apologize for being such a bitch to you and then I want to explain _why_ I was such a bitch.

So first off, here it is. I'm sorry, Mikan. I'm sorry for all the times I made your life miserable and all those times that I was just, you know, a bitch. And sorry for being horrible at apologies."

Luna paused momentarily and bit her lip before she resumed.

"You know, Natsume's and my world is painted with darkness."

Mikan grimaced; she hadn't expected Natsume to be brought up in this conversation.

Luna went on, "And you, you're so pure, so beautiful." Mikan's eyes widened and once again she could say nothing out of shock.

"Shortly after you left, Natsume came to me and asked me out. Persona had been making threats towards you and he, no, _we_ both cared about you. We didn't want you to get hurt, we didn't want you to be pulled into this darkness that we're in. We knew you were going to come back and when that time came, we had to be sure of your safety. So Natsume asked me to be his girlfriend when you returned. Natsume's a good friend, but not a good lover."

She gave Mikan a sidelong glance, "At least, not for me; especially since he's brooding about a certain someone else all the time. Don't get me wrong, I don't have any romantic feelings for him either. I have someone else. So all we had to do when you returned was spread the word that we were an 'item' and act like a couple in public."

Luna laughed. "Heck, we didn't even act like a couple in public. The most intimate thing we've ever done is hold hands or maybe hugged each other-purely platonic. All we had to do was spread the word and everyone believed us. Actually, no one believed us except for you, but you were all that mattered in our plan. Persona was still suspicious so I was a bitch. I tried to make your life as miserable as possible and it worked. Kinda. At least you hated us. Nobara was crushed when we explained our plan to her, so was Youichi and the rest of the D.A. Class. But they all agreed that it was for the best. And there you have it. The truth."

Luna looked at Mikan expectantly as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"Why are you telling me all of this now? Shouldn't you still be acting like a bitch?"

Luna gave Mikan a surprised look.

"But didn't you know, Mikan? Persona, the Elementary Principal, they're gone. All of them and their little cronies are gone. There is no Dangerous Abilities Class anymore. No more missions, no more anything."

Mikan stuttered "T-t-that's not possible! How could they be just suddenly gone? Without me knowing? Without any explosions or, or were there any deaths?!" Her eyes started to fill up with tears "Who died? Quick, tell me! Did Persona kill-"

Luna quickly cut Mikan off "No, no, no! Nobody died! It was a quick and efficient downfall of the Elementary Principal's regime. Keeping you safe was keeping you out of the plan. That's why you didn't know about anything. This has been planned for years and generations and, and, we've finally done it! We did it, Mikan! They're gone!"

Mikan broke down into a blubbering and incomprehensible heap of tears while Luna tried to console her. Finally Mikan regained her composure-slightly- and sat up. "This is not true. We all know you're a good actress and now you are simply pulling my leg. To make a fool out of me, I mean, come on! Everything is too surreal! I was just out here at Central Town buying Christmas presents for everyone and you come out and tell me that the Elementary Principal is gone? Dead even? Without any casualties either! A perfect, surreal ending." She rose up and shouted into the empty streets "IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

Mikan gasped and whirled around. "Unless you're an illusion! I'm deathly sick and I'm just imagining you aren't I?" Mikan began to poke and pull at Luna's face.

"Ow! Sakura, stop it! MIKAN! I'M REAL! THIS IS ALL REAL!"

Luna growled. "I really didn't want to resort to this Mikan, but you give me no choice!"

She reached up and pulled Mikan down and bit her on the neck.

* * *

(Eep! Profanity! I normally don't use it, but once again, in order to fit the characters a bit better, I must.)

I didn't know this was going to happen either! I didn't want this to happen! I mean, I WANT this to happen, but I didn't want it to happen in my story!

BUT IT JUST HAPPENED! I'm sorry if you hate me/it T_T. But please, open your minds and embrace the possibilities!  
But…Merry Christmas! (Early.)

And I really do harbor a deep hatred toward Luna. But then I just felt sorry for her and decided to make her a really nice person that everybody loves (:. Just. This. Once. Maybe twice?

Even though it's not late at night, I still didn't proof read it. I still have a reason though! I was just so shocked about how things turned out that I just couldn't read it through again!


End file.
